Tainted Love
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Itachi, a lonely Vampire, has been searching for his little brother for years, ever since he killed their family in a blood-lust filled rage. One night, he comes across Sasuke's scent and is determined to have him as his own.


Written as a request for someone on y! Gal. The prompt was rape and it kind of morphed into, well, this...

WARNINGS: Rape and Incest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Being a Vampire is a lonely existence, though one I know well.

Isolated and alone, I live in a penthouse apartment seated high above the city of Konoha. It's posh, filled with high quality furniture and the latest electronics, but there's one thing missing. A companion. And there's only one person that will satisfy me.

I crouch lightly on the balcony, perched on the railing as I watch the scene fifteen stories below. People walk by underneath me, completely unsuspecting. They have no idea that I, a monster, lurks above, trying to choose my next victim.

My eyes narrow as a scent wafts towards me. A very familiar scent.

Sasuke.

My younger brother had run away years earlier, when he'd come home to see me slaying the entire Uchiha clan. It was right after I'd been turned. My mind was broken and I was consumed by thirst. My maker had urged me to kill my family, and in a blood-filled rampage, I did just that. After I had just killed my parents, I turned around to find my little brother watching me, his eyes widened in shock. My own reddened eyes met his dark ones, my fangs still dripping with blood. I stepped towards him, but I couldn't do it. I loved my brother, he was the world to me. I couldn't kill him. He ran and I let him. I watched as my precious little brother ran from me, weeping and convulsing in shock.

For many years I had searched for him, but it was as though he'd vanished from the face of the Earth. Not even my many contacts strewn throughout the world could locate him. But here he was, so very close by. He wasn't getting away from me again.

A guttural growl rose in my throat as I pushed myself from the ledge and dropped down the fifteen stories to the ground. It was nothing. Landing flawlessly on the pavement, I got to my feet, following the mouth-watering aroma as though it was a lighted beacon engraved into the ground, one that led directly to my brother. It grew stronger and stronger and suddenly it was overwhelming. My head snapped up and my bloodied eyes scanned the street.

Fifty yards ahead, a small male walked by himself. He had a head full of blue-black hair, cropped short and spiked at the back. His body was lean and the limbs impossibly long. He walked with a quiet confidence, a sureness that was nothing but sexy.

Sasuke.

Everything in me longed for him, my heart, my mind, my body and soul. The physical reaction was immediate, my jeans growing tighter with each step that brought me closer. It doesn't matter that he's my little brother – I want him, and desperately at that. He wasn't getting away from me this time.

My feet moved faster but there was no sound. I was a master of stalking now, and Sasuke wouldn't even know what had happened by the time I grabbed him. When within reaching distance, my arm shot out and latched onto his thin shoulder. I pulled him back against my body, locking my arms around him so he couldn't escape.

"W-What?" Sasuke yelped, trying to break free of the grip. "What the fuck? Let me go!"

"Sasuke..." I whispered, my voice low and dangerous against the shell of his ear. "Finally, I have found you."

"I-Itachi?"

The scent of fear washed over me and I relished it. A thrill of excitement shot through my body and my hips jutted forward, my erection digging into slim hips. And then I couldn't wait anymore. I _needed_ him like I had never needed anything before.

Glancing around, I spotted a nearby alley that would work perfectly for what I had planned. Not lessening my hold on Sasuke, I dragged him across the pavement and into the small crevice between buildings. It wasn't very discreet, but there was a dumpster not far from where I stood that would conceal us. I streaked across the small distance, pushing my little brother's front up against the rough bricked exterior.

"Itachi? Is that you, Itachi?"

His voice was absolutely dripping with fear. It was one of the most arousing things I had ever heard, and I was somewhat upset that I would have to put an end to it. There was a chance he would start screaming when I started, and I couldn't have that.

Reaching forward, my nails snagged on his shirt and ripped the bottom half off in one fluid motion. The scrap of black fabric was then shoved into my beloved brother's mouth to keep him quiet while I continued. Claw tipped fingers ran idly over bared flesh, leaving deep lines of ruby red in their wake. The scent of Sasuke's blood permeated the area, hitting me like the brick wall he was currently pushed up against. Fangs lengthened, gleaming dangerously in the darkness, absolutely aching for a taste of him. Breathing deeply, the smell entered my body and then waiting any longer became utterly impossible.

The time had come to finally claim Sasuke as my own. He was going to become mine, locked away in the safety and solitude of my lonely world. Only it wouldn't be quite so lonely anymore.

"So long... I've waited so long for this, little brother." Leaning forward, my tongue darted out to trace along a trembling shell. "I'm going to make you mine."

With a few swipes of my razor sharp nails, the clothes that were obscuring me from my goal fell away, tattered scraps of fabric fluttering silently to the ground. With steadfast hands, my own joined them, pooling around my knees. A low hiss bubbled in my throat as the cool air enveloped and caressed my overheated, straining flesh. Gripping a milky thigh, I parted and lifted a leg, bending it an an angle that would allow access to what I wanted and needed most.

Sasuke's body tensed and trembled, a few unintelligible words screamed into the fabric stuffed in his mouth. His hands pushed against the wall, struggling with all the strength he could muster, anything to get away from me. When that didn't work, a hand flew back to clutch at me, trying to pry me away from him.

My strength easily overpowered his. My grip on his body was iron tight, leaving absolutely no room for escape.

Another thrill of excitement shot through me, the inner beast screaming for me to take him, to claim him and make him bleed. The human part of me, at least what was left, warred with it. I didn't want to hurt my brother, but his blood and his body called to me. It wasn't long before the monster reared up, overpowering and striking down all the humanity that was left.

Grasping my arousal with one hand, my other pulled Sasuke's body back using the hold on his leg. Lining myself up, my hips jutted forward to breach my brother's innocence. Almost unbearable heat enveloped my flesh as I thrust fully inside. The muffled scream was like music to my ears and I glanced down as I felt a sticky wetness coating me. A stream of red poured out from between milky thighs and it was the most enticing thing I had ever seen. Growling, I lifted some of it to my lips and sucked my fingers clean. A long, low moan slipped from my throat and then I was moving within him.

It was unlike anything I'd ever felt. The walls clamped tightly around me and the blood slicked my movements. The delicious scent of gore wrapped around me and I felt my eyes pulse red, three tiny black specs swirling within, whirring faster as my excitement grew.

The smell of tears came to me and my lips tugged into a grin, fangs protruding and longing to sink into the flesh of Sasuke's neck, which was so close... I would just have to lean forward slightly and I could easily bite... Not yet.

My hips thrust quickly in and out, the tightness almost overwhelming. It wouldn't be long... I _couldn't_ last long, but that didn't matter. He was mine now and I could have him whenever I wanted. Both hands moved to hold his slim hips, fingers and claws digging in as I began pounding erratically into him.

"Sasuke... Sasuke, you're mine..."

Heat pooled in my stomach, coiling and swirling dangerously as I continued my assault. It spread, shooting up and down my spine, through my thighs and hips. It neared my groin and I knew then that I only had seconds... Leaning forward, I nuzzled Sasuke's neck almost affectionately as my fangs pulsed. I licked at the sweat-slicked skin, and then I bared them, sinking them deeply into his neck. Blood bubbled from the wound and poured into my waiting mouth. My eyes rolled back in my head, groaning powerfully as my body convulsed. Stilling my hips, I spilled deep inside of my brother as I continued to draw from the wound, taking his precious life-source down my throat.

"Mine."

Pulling free of Sasuke's neck and body, I caught him as his legs buckled and pulled him into my arms. After re-dressing myself, I tucked his body against my chest and turned towards my apartment, and our new life together.


End file.
